Kung Fu Panda Con
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Not only do me and my friends get to go to the new Kung Fu Panda-Con. But meet our heroes and learn something awesome about Po and Tigress.


**Now before we get started let me tell you who is who so you don't get confused. Magnolia=MagnoliaTigress, Kitty=HellowKittyEmoLove, Animation=AnimationUniverse2005, Mech=MechKiller, Spade=Spade – Omega 7, Ninja=MonkeyCyborgNinja, and Fanatic=KungFuPandaFanatic. I just wanted to tell you guys that so you know which author is who.**

It seems that every year they hold Cons in the U.S. and in many other places around the world. Such as the famous Comic-Con, and who could forget about Sakura-Con. But it seems this year they are opening a new Con for a special kind of fans this year as it has been advertised on T.V. for the past few months and weeks. Now tomorrow would be the day that they open the bran new Con called Kung Fu Panda-Con in New York City. From what I could gather about this was that it was for all kung Fu panda fans young and old not only that but they would also have some stands for those die hard Po x Tigress and Crane x Viper fans out there. If that wasn't enough it also said that the famous Po and furious five would be there taking questions and answering questions for their fans. Now me and my friends were so excited for this that it was unbelievable and we couldn't wait for the coming day to come.

As we all slept in our beds the night before we all dreamed of what it might be like and what we would see. But we were most excited about meeting Po and the others I mean it is a one in a chance to meet your heroes in person. Soon though the night had passed like it was nothing and the sun began to shine over the big apple causing people to start to wake up. But me and my friends were already up as we were at my house getting our costumes on.

"Can you guys actually believe we are going to meet Po and the others," I said as I began to put on my lord Shen costume.

"I know right I'm so excited," Magnolia said in an excited tone as she began put her legs into her Tigress costume and pull it up.

"You're not the only one Magnolia," Kitty said with a smile on her face as she to put on her Tigress costume and began to zip it up.

"You got that right Kitty, but I wonder what else is going to be at the Con," Animation said with a wondered look as he looked over at us while putting his arms through his wolf boss costume.

"I don't know but I'm sure it will be awesome," Mech said with a smile as he had his Crane costume to which the beak was opened revealing his face.

"No doubt about that," Spade said with a smile as he had his Tai lung costume on and was adjusting it so it would feel comfortable.

"Hm I think we can all agree on that I'm I right," Ninja said with a smile as he looked at us and then put on his Po head matching with his Po costume.

"Oh yeah." we all said in unison with happy tones. As we then began to put the final touches on our costumes.

"Well everyone are we ready?" I asked as I turned around to see my friends with their costumes on and they all looked awesome.

"Let's do it," Ninja said behind his Po mask as he clinched his right paw and held it up to his face.

"Alright then let's head out." I said with a smile as me and the others then left the house but not before grabbing my camera so we could take pictures.

"So guys how many people you think are going to be there," Kitty asked as we began to walk down the side walk.

"Man I don't know, there is a lot of Kung Fu Panda fans out there," I said as I didn't even want to try and count the fans as it would just make my head hurt.

"Yeah I bet they are coming in by the planes," Spade said as he could just imagine planes flying back and forth picking up fans left and right.

"Well when we get there we will find out," Animation said with a smile as he figured we might as well not worry about it now.

"I don't think we have to guys," Kitty said as she stopped in her stacks and stood there causing us to look back at her with wonder looks.

"Why is that Kitty?" Ninja asked as he looked over at her as she then began to raise her up and point straight in front of her.

"Just look," Kitty said as we then turned our heads to only to see something that made all our eyes to widen.

"Holy crap," I said we began to see huge crowds of people were taking about 50 to 100 people in each crowd. As they were wearing costumes like ours and were heading to the Con.

"Well I guess that answers our question," Mech said as he let a little chuckle out and just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Don't worry about it guys, they are fans just like us," I said with a smile as I gave the others a thumbs up and continued walking.

"That's still a lot though," Spade said as he and the others soon joined me and we continued our way to the Con. But on our way there we couldn't help and look at the other costumes.

AS we seen many different kinds of costumes such as sheep, goats, wolves, pigs, and many others including costumes of the furious five. But what seemed the most popular was Po and Tigress costumes as it seemed people loved them the most. As some were holding paws and had Po X Tigress across their costumes chest which made us smile a little. But what intrigued us the most was a couple wearing a Po and Tigress costumes but also had a baby with them in a stroller and even the baby was wearing a costume. But this costume was a white little cub with Tigresses for head markings along with her stripes and had Po's eyes and little ears along with his little tail.

"Now that's cute," Kitty and Magnolia said in unison with smiles on their faces as they just wanted to run over and hold the baby.

"Calm down girls you will see plenty of cuteness like that baby." I said as I pated them on the shoulders trying to contain there excitement. But even I had to admit even I wanted to hold the baby.

We then continued our way to the Con and soon we reached it as it was a very tall building and was very wide to. Not only that but also had Po and the others on it as they were in their kung Fu stances.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LETS GO!" Mech shouted in an excited tone as he rushed to the front doors and me and the other soon followed him in.

"Whoa." Animation said as his jaw dropped as did all of ours as we began to look around the huge room which was filled with awesome stuff.

As the ceiling is decorated with Po and the others on posters defeating evil and on the ground there was so much stuff you would lose count. As there was stands with T- shirts, toys, posters, food, pictures, cardboard cut outs of our heroes, reenactments of fights, upcoming news of Kung Fu Panda I mean there was tone of stuff.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Ninja said with a smile as he just wanted to run around and look at everything.

"Hell yeah it is," Spade said in a happy tone as he felt show excited he was having trouble keeping it inside.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out." Kitty said with a smile as we then began to walk to the many different stands in the building.

Our first stop was a stand which was selling a variety of shirts and little action figures. As we began to look at the shirts we all got one as Kitty and Magnolia got Tigress shirts. As Magnolias read the hardcore will always understand and Kitty's read I will always protect my friends and my home as Tigress was in her fighting stance with her friends in the background. Spades was a Tai lung shirt with Tai lung in the middle with his arms crossed and above him that read I'm the true dragon warrior and had a green dragon wrapped around Tai lung. Ninja got a Po shirt that had Po fighting off villains and had a bowl of noodles in his hand and above Po that read noodles and kung Fu sweat. Mech got a Crane shirt that had Crane flying high in the air and behind him was Mei ling with her back turned and below Crane read my heart soars for you. As Animation grabbed a shirt that had the wolf boss with his hammer in his hand and behind him was Shen. With a slash through him and below the wolf boss in red letters read I serve no one not even you Shen. As for me I got a Shen shirt in which had Shen standing over China with his hands over it. As China was burning and behind Shen was the yin and yang symbol except it was broken in half and was severely cracked and below the burning China it read not even the dragon warrior could stop me from this.

We then continued around the convention seeing more stands and some people in different costumes reenacting the fight between Po and Tai lung or the fight between Po and Shen and we had to admit they did a pretty good job. We then headed over to a little soup stand. We then ordered some noodles and sat at a table right next to it taking off our masks.

"Man it's hot in there," Spade said as he took off his mask and was covered in sweat dripping from his face.

"Yeah it is." Animation said as he began to wipe his sweat away and began to eat his noodles as did the rest of us.

"So are you guys having fun yet?" I asked with a smile as I slurped some noodles into my mouth and swallowed them.

"Are you kidding me Fanatic, I'm having a blast," Ninja said with a smile as he raised his arm in the air almost knocking his noodles over.

"Yeah this is what we kung Fu panda fans live for," Magnolia said with a smile as she looked like she was about to bust out of excitement.

"No doubt about that." Mech said with a slight smile and continued eating his noodles. But as he did a voice could be heard over an intercom.

"Attention all kung Fu panda fans, we will be holding the press conference in the auditorium in exactly 20 minutes so please don't be late thank you." The voice said letting the fans know to head to the auditorium so they can talk to Po and the others.

"20 minutes until we get to talk to our heroes how awesome," Kitty said with excitement as she clinched her fists up to her face and had her eyes closed.

"Well then we should get going to the auditorium then Hu," I said as I stood up from the table but received wonder looks from my friends.

"So we can get our seats early," I said as I looked down at them and when I said that they all shook their heads in agreement.

"Sounds good with me." Spade said as he to stood up from the table along with the others except for Animation.

"Hold on I'm almost done," Animation said as he then began to eat his noodles with fastness just chugging them and the juice down his throat and soon he was done.

"Man Animation how do you do that?" I asked as we began to walk to the auditorium. As I was amazed at how fast he could eat when needing to.

"Well Fanatic, only when you achieve pure awesomeness can you do that," Animation said in a proud tone as he had huge smile on his face.

"Sure Animation," Ninja said in a sarcastic tone as he looked back at Animation only to receive a glare from him.

"Well it's true Ninja." Animation said as he put his hands behind his head and looked to the side of him.

"Anyways do you guys know what kind of questions you're going to ask them?" I asked as I looked back at my friends wondering if they were prepared.

"I got a few in mind," Spade said with a grin.

"As do we for our Tigress," Kitty and Magnolia said with smiles as they knew exactly what kind of questions they were going to ask.

"Well then we got ours for Po," Animation and Ninja said as they bumped fists with each other having huge grins on their faces.

"I think Crane might blush at mine," Mech said with a grin as he had his question in mind.

"Cool, I got my mine and I think it's one we all want to know the answer to," I said with a grin causing my friends to have curious looks on their faces.

"Oh yeah and what is that Fanatic," Ninja said with a smile as he walked up to the side of me.

"Oh you will see, don't you worry about it." I said as I laughed a little and walked ahead of the group with a thought in my head.

"Boy I hope Tigress and Po say yes." I thought in a hopeful tone as there were signs of it. But we the fans just had to know if it was true or not.

Soon we reached our way over to the auditorium only to find that some people had the same idea as us. As the front row was completely filled as were the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th rows.

"Man we better get our seats now." Mech said as he began to walk to the 5th row trying to figure out where to sit.

"How about we sit in the middle," Kitty suggested as she figured the middle was the best.

"Sure that is fine with me, guys," I said as I didn't care where sat but had to make sure everyone else wanted to sit in the middle to.

"As long as we get our seats." Mech said as he shrugged his shoulders as he too didn't care. So we went to the middle and sat there waiting for the conference to start.

Meanwhile Po and the others were behind a curtain as they to begin to wait for the conference.

"Man that sure is a lot of people," Viper said as she poked her head out to see the auditorium keep getting filled with fans.

"You're not getting nervous are you Viper?" Monkey said in a teasing tone as he crossed his arms and looked at the snake.

"Of course not Monkey," Viper said with a smile and looked away from the primate but she still had a fast heartbeat.

"I think she still is," Mantis said with a grin as he hoped onto Monkeys shoulder and began to tease Viper.

"If you two keep saying that I will bite you," Viper said in a menacing tone as she slithered up to them and showed her sharp fangs to the two.

"Ok we won't say it again." Mantis said as he became a little scared from the glare Viper was giving him along with her fangs.

"What's wrong Po," Tigress asked as she noticed the panda twittling his fingers and a very nervous face.

"I'm just scared I have never done anything like this before," Po said in a nervous tone as he looked at the feline then back at the crowd of people.

"Don't worry about it Po you can do it, besides that if you can save China twice then this should be no problem," Tigress said in a calm tone as she put her paw on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"If you are still nervous then just remember that I'm right there for you Po," Tigress said softly as she gently grabbed his paw which seemed to calm the panda down.

"Thanks Tigress, I don't know what I would do without you," Po said softly with a smile on his face as he tightened his grip on her paw.

"I'm sure you do fine." Tigress said with a smile as she and Po then began to lean in towards one another. As they then brought their lips together but before they could kiss they were interrupted.

"It's time guys," a sound guy said as he went backstage to let the warriors now to get ready to head out.

"Thank you." Tigress said as she looked at him and in turn got a head shake from him as the sound guy then left and Tigress turned her attention back to Po.

"You ready Po?" Tigress asked with a smile on her face as she looked at her beloved panda.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Po said with a smile letting a slight chuckle out. As he and the others then stood in a straight line waiting for the que to head out.

"Alright fans may I have your attention please." a sound guy said as he was in a wolf costume talking into a microphone.

"Oh my gosh it's starting." Kitty said in an excited as she jumped up and down a little in her chair as did some of the others.

"I'm glad to introduce to you the warriors from China, the strong, the brave, and the awesome," the sound guy said as he began to build up the suspension of all the fans as we were all on the edge of our seats.

"PO AND THE FURIOUS FIVE!" the sound guy shouted and as he did Po and the others began to walk onto to stage. As they did the whole crowd went into an uproar.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHH!" we all shouted as everyone began to clap their hands together as the whole room was filled with cheers and claps.

"YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!" someone shouted from the back as he cuffed his hands over his mouth to make sure everyone could hear it.

"Thank you guys so much," Mantis said as he and the others took their seats at a table with microphones in front of them.

"Can you all please take your seats," Tigress said as she speaked into the microphone trying to calm all the craved fans down.

As Tigress said that everyone got their last cheers and screams out of their systems and took their seats. With the crows calmed down Po and the others began to talk to the crowd.

"Well first off we would like to say thank you to all you fans out there," Viper said causing the crowd to clap and shout of some cheers.

"YOU GUYS ROCK!" Spade shouted out causing the crowd to laugh a little and for Po and the others to blush a little.

"Well thank you." Po said in a bit of a shy tone but soon composed himself.

"Well before we get to the questions I would just like to say that all you guys rock and we would like to thank you for all the support you have given us over the years and hopefully there will be more Kung Fu Panda to come." Po said with happiness in his voice and as he ended his sentence we all clapped and cheered for them.

"Alright so who would like to ask the first question," Po asked and as he did everyone hands went up at the same time. This caused Po to be a little amazed at so many questions.

"Ummm the two Tigresses in the 5th row," Po said as he pointed to Kitty and Magnolia causing the two to be over filled with excitement.

"Thank you Po, first off we would like to say we are huge fans of you and the others," Magnolia said in a happy tone as she looked at them.

"But our question is Tigress on a scale of 1 to 10 what would Po be?" Kitty asked with a smile on her face as she looked over at Tigress.

"That's an easy one my friends he would be a 10," Tigress said as she looked over at Po and smiled at him.

"Thank you." Kitty and Magnolia said in unison as they then took their seats once again happy to hear the answer Tigress gave them.

"Alright Tai lung your next," Po said as he pointed over at Spade who then stood up and composed himself.

"Alright my question is for Monkey and Mantis," Spade said as he looked over at Mantis and Monkey gaining their attention.

"In an eating contest who do you think would win?" Spade asked with a grin on his face as he waited for an answer from the two.

"Oh man hats an easy one," Mantis said with a smile on his face with Monkey shaking his head.

"Me," Monkey and Mantis said in unison causing the two to glare at each other with wondered looks.

"Oh come on Monkey I can eat faster than you," Mantis said as he looked over at Mantis with a glare.

"Yeah right you can't even eat two bowls of noodle soup," Monkey said as he laughed a little and crossed his arms.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Everyone said at the same time as we knew trouble just might happen now.

"You want to throw down Monkey," Mantis said as he hoped up on the table and began to move his thingies in a fighting position.

"Oh please I will squash you like a bug," Monkey said with an evil grin as he looked down at Mantis trying to anger him even more.

"Alright guys just calm down now," Po said as he didn't want Mantis and Monkey to break out in an all-out war.

"Sorry Po, but we will settle this Monkey." Mantis said as he looked at Monkey with a serious look and then hoped back into his chair.

"Ok now that's settled you two are next." Po said as he pointed at Ninja and Animation.

"Yes Po if you had to choose between noodles and Kung Fu which would you choose and why?" Animation and Ninja asked as they looked at Po with wondered looks. As they did Po began to rub his head as it was a tough question.

"Oh man umm noodles are good, but if I did it would be kung Fu," Po said and when he did some people were a little flabbergasted.

"Noodles are awesome but in kung Fu you have friends and a family not only that but you can also find someone you deeply care about." Po said in a soft tone almost so softly that it could bring tears to your eyes.

"Oh well thank you for answering our question dragon warrior," Animation said with a bit of a surprised look as he and Ninja took their seats.

"It was my pleasure." Po said with a smile on his face happy he could answer it.

"I thought he was going to say noodles," Ninja said quietly as he looked over at Animation with a wondered look.

"Yeah me to." Animation said as he agreed with Ninja but soon became silent as it was Mech's turn.

"My question is for Crane," Mech said as he stood up and looked over at Crane who in turned looked at Mech.

"Crane you know Mei ling right?" Mech asked Crane with a wondered look as starred down Crane waiting for an answer from the bird.

"Sure she is my best friend," Crane asked wondering why this fan was asking that as it doesn't really seem like a question.

"Well would you consider her more than just a friend," Mech asked with a grin on his face.

"Meaning," Crane said as he leaned forward in his chair wondering what exactly this fan was trying to get at.

"Meaning, do you like her?" Mech said with a big smile causing Crane's heart beat to beat faster and faster.

"Ummmm," Crane said as he began to sweat a little from all the eyes that were on him and he felt his heat beat so fast that it almost felt like it was going to pop out.

"It's alright you don't have to answer, I already know it." Mech said in a polite tone as he took his seat again causing some people to have wondered looks on what exactly just happened.

"Ok, now you in the Shen costume." Po said with a confused look as he then pointed towards me causing me to stand up.

"Well I'm going to get right to the point, I have a question that I think we all or most of us want to know about," I said in a serious tone as I turned to the crowd and then back to the others.

"What would that be?" Tigress asked in a curious tone.

"Well Po and Tigress I have a big question for you two, one that might just put all our wonders at ease," I said as I walked away from my seat and then began to walk down the aisle towards the stage.

"What is it?" Tigress asked again this time sounding a little irritated that I haven't told my question yet.

"Po and Tigress, do you love each other?" I asked with a smile causing the whole crowd to turn their attention on the panda and feline. As we did Po and Tigress began to blush a deep scarlet.

"Yeah do you guys love each other? Kitty asked with a wondered look as she too wanted to know.

"We might as well tell them Po, after all they are our fans," Tigress said as she looked over at Po with smile on her face.

"I guess so sweetie." Po said with a smile as he stood up from his chair and put his paws on the table and starred out into the crowd.

"To answer your question yes we do love each other a lot." Po said as he looked down at me with a slight grin.

"To prove it to you fans watch this," Po said with a smile as he then gently brought Tigress up and looked deep into her eyes. As he did he felt his heart slow down and then smashed his lips on to hers.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone in the room shouted as they began to jump up and down like little girls all excited and hyped up from what they were seeing.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kitty and Magnolia shouted as they began to jump up and down with each other as they were just over taken with joy.

"YOU GO PO!" the guys said in unison as they clapped with fastness and began to chant like crazy. Like phrat boys at a football game.

"PO X TIGRESS FOREVER!" I shouted with happiness as I raised my fist high in the air as my question had finally been answered.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted in unison as they all rose their fists to the air in celebration of seeing the couple final come together.

After that Po and the others began to hug and take picture with all their fans and soon me and my group got ready for our picture with Po and Tigress.

"Alright everybody ready?" Monkey asked as he was holding my camera ready to take the group picture.

"Ready." We all said in unison as we were all in our right spots.

As Po was in the middle down on his knees with Tigress arms wrapped around him and her head lying on top of his smiling. Then Ninja along with Animation were right next to them as they were doing the peace sign to the camera and had one of their arms on Po's shoulder. Kitty and Magnolia were right next to Tigress having one hand on her back and the other waving to the camera with their right eyes closed. As for me, Spade, and Mech. I was standing behind Ninja with my arms crossed smiling at the camera as did Spade except he was behind Animation. Mech he was sitting on the ground criss crossed in front of everyone with his wings spread out.

"Alright say cheese," Monkey said with a smile as he began to push the button down.

"Cheese." We all said in unison as we all starred into the camera smiling and laughing.

After that we all gave our final hugs and fist bumps to our heroes. But before we left Po gave us each a picture of him and the furious five in their fighting poses and each picture had all their autographs on them. We then all thanked them by giving them each a bow and then headed out of the building all smiling and laughing from the awesome day we just had and in hopes that another Con will happen soon and see our heroes again.

**Well guys I would like to thank you for reading this one shot and I hoped you liked. Also a big shout out to all the authors that let me used their usernames Monkeycyborgninja, Animation Universe 2005, MagnoliaTigress, Mechkiller, Hellokittyemolove, and Spade – Omega 7. Remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.**


End file.
